


Harry Potter and The Dragon's Curse

by Kaidrosia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaidrosia/pseuds/Kaidrosia
Summary: A city of muggles burns before me as sigh deeply, no longer enraptured by the pent up rage and hatred.Why was I cursed to this? Noone listens. Noone understands. Everyone sees the monster, noone bothers to see the reason why. Or to help fix it.I tried Hogwarts, and got attacked. If only Hagrid were there..





	Harry Potter and The Dragon's Curse

.....................


End file.
